


Should've Known Better

by Konekochan07



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Mention of Rape and Child Prostitution, fluff-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:57:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7420834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konekochan07/pseuds/Konekochan07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had no idea who she was, but she knew she hadn't always been alone.</p><p>The Dark One didn't really have a "type."  You didn't really fit anyone's "type."  So why had you fallen for him?  And had he fallen for you?</p><p>Rumple/Reader(F)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is my first real reader insert, my first OUAT story (and my first Rumple story), and this will be the first time, in later chapters, that I try to write anything suggestive...We'll see how that works...If I ever figure out how to summon the courage to post that...
> 
> This will also be the first story I post here, so depending on how this goes, I may stick to Luna...or I may move some stories from Luna over here as well.
> 
> Please let me know what you think! Comments appreciated! Enjoy! ~Koneko

“Psst…” came from the room next to Belle’s in the hospital. “Hey, I’m getting out of here! I’m not waiting around for my memory to come back in this cage.” She of course said this every day. And every day she decided not to. But she truly wanted to get out this time. Something made her want to leave now, just after Valentine’s Day. “I need to get out of here…” she muttered.

The next day, she acted very sick, causing her to be moved upstairs for observation. And that night, while the hospital was closed, she took off. She wasn’t sure where she was going, but she knew she had to get out of there.

  


Regina came to Emma the next morning. “We have an escaped patient.”

“Ok…What does this patient look like? Where would they go? And why are you suddenly just coming to me?”

“This patient is from the psychiatric ward of the hospital. Every day she says she’s going to escape and every day she never tries. Well, now she has. So, what do I need to get you to find her?”

“Well, knowing what she looks like would be a start…” Emma sighed and started gathering supplies. “And some extra bodies to help in the search.” She bundled up and looked to Regina. “Do you know where she’d go?”

“Not a clue.” Regina was not lying. She had no idea who the girl even was; just that she had appeared in the basement with Belle, muttering to herself and exclaiming that she would escape. “I don’t even know who she is. She’s been in the Psychiatric ward for as long as I can remember.”

“Wonderful. Well, a picture and extra searchers would be great.”

“Take whomever you need.” Regina held out her hand. “And here is the photo. Good luck Sheriff.”

“Thanks.” Emma headed out, with no idea where to start. So, she did what most do when they need to find someone: she asked everyone she met. This was great until she went to Gold’s shop. “Hey, Gold? Got a question for you.”

“How can I help you, Miss Swan?”

Emma held the photo out, though it was just a copy. “I’m trying to find this girl. Seems she escaped from the hospital last night. Have you seen her around?”

Gold, knowing who he really was, looked at the picture, figuring he wouldn’t be able to answer the question anyways. He did not expect who he saw in the image. Regaining his composure, he asked, “Who is she?”

“Regina won’t tell me. She just told me to look for her. She escaped from the hospital and now no one can find her. And it sounds like no one even knows who she is.”

“Well, I hope you find her, Sheriff.” Gold had his normal smirk plastered on his face, so Emma had no suspicions about what he could be planning. As soon as Emma left the shop, he headed out the back. Sheriff Swan could look all she wanted, but he planned to find her first.


	2. First Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your first encounter with the Dark One was him rescuing you from your circumstances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, like OUAT, this will bounce between Enchanted Forest and Storybrooke. Have fun with some background info!

The Dark One rarely visited taverns, or any other establishment, so hearing he was in yours was worth the reprimand you were likely to get from the owner, Braun. You snuck out of the kitchens, quietly trying to pass regulars and fellow employees, hoping not to get caught by either. You hadn’t realized until you stopped sneaking that you were right next to the man. He eyed you suspiciously.

“Good evening! What brings you in?” You smiled with genuine cheerfulness while he turned in your direction to take you in better.

He stared, as if no one had ever tried to start a conversation with him. Or maybe it was your attire? You were never really paid enough to afford new clothes, so yours were basically rags. Some of the other girls were dressed better, but they were more proud of what they did than you were. After a moment, he smirked. “I have business with the proprietor, Dearie.”

Of course he did. Why else would he come here? “I could fetch him for you, if you’d like…”

“No, that’s not necessary.” He scanned your form again, as if trying to understand you. “What do you do here?”

“I work in the kitchen,” you smiled, “at least, I prefer to.” You stared at the floor and your bare feet, not willing to meet his eyes.

“And is that why you wear…” he wrinkled his nose, “those?” He gestured to your clothes, or what passed as clothes.

“Braun doesn’t pay me much. If he had his way, I wouldn’t wear anything at all.”

“And why is that, Dearie?”

You didn’t answer. You stared at your feet again. His hand darted under your chin to make you look at him. “I…” you blushed hotly. You didn’t want to say why Braun kept you in rags. You didn’t want to voice what you had to do during the evenings in the stable… “I…don’t want to say…” Your eyes caught his and you couldn’t look away. All you could manage was whisper, “Please don’t make me say.”

He hummed in his throat, and then released your chin. “Very well, Dearie.” He looked behind you, and you turned, seeing one of the other girls come your way.

“[Name], Braun is looking for you. You have a client.” She scurried away right afterwards, afraid of the man beside you, no doubt.

Your eyes widened, and you whimpered. You never wanted to do this “job” but Braun insisted, and usually just pushed you into the stable with the man you were to be with. You froze where you were, not wanting to move.

“The job you didn’t want to talk about.” It was a statement, not a question, and you slowly nodded, your eyes brimming with tears. You yelped in surprise as the Dark One pulled you onto his lap. “I need a cook, Dearie. Would you like the job?”

You stared into his eyes again, surprised, but ecstatic. “Yes! I’d love to!” You smiled at him, not even realizing that you were still in his lap. “I love cooking!”

Braun started to come over, probably to force you to get to your client, until he noticed who you were with, and exactly where you were sitting. “H-How can I help you, Dark One?” He stumbled a bit as he tried to bow.

“I’m taking your cook. In exchange, I will leave your tavern alone.” He looked thoughtful a moment. “I was going to take the tavern for your debts, but I’ve decided to take this cook instead.”

“But, I’ll lose half of the money I make if you take her.”

“That is not my concern.” He narrowed his eyes at Braun, who quickly looked to the ground and muttered that it was fine. “Good. We’ll be going now.” And the two of you disappeared in a cloud of smoke.


	3. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After escaping the hospital, [Name] is lost, not sure where to go, and found by Mr. Gold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are extra chapters finished, but my busy schedule doesn't give much time for posting. Hope you enjoy! ~Koneko

She hid in the forest, close to the river. She was unsure of where to go. She didn’t even know her own name! She may have made a terrible mistake, escaping, but they would not let her out to find out who she was otherwise. She knew she was an adult, but couldn’t act like one, for some reason, as if her maturation was stunted by something. But she had an image in her head, of someone who would protect her, who always made her feel safe. She needed to find this person. If only she knew where to look…

  


Gold started at the T(r)oll Bridge, figuring first she would hide in the woods, but find water as well. If she truly knew nothing about this world, she would be thinking in terms of the Enchanted Forest, and water could be difficult to find there sometimes. He started walking along the edge of the river, searching the trees and other possible hiding places. He noticed her in a tree about a hundred yards from where he started his search. “Hello.”

She shivered, partly from cold, and partly from being found. She couldn’t quite see the man, but knew it to be a man. Something inside her made the shivering turn to trembling, and she couldn’t stop. She just stared in his direction.

“It’s alright, Dearie.” The name made her squint to see him better. “It’s only me. Why don’t you come down from there before you freeze to death?”

His tone, more than his words, caused her to move. Something about him was familiar, but she couldn’t place why. She slowly came down from her perch in the tree and stood at the base of it, still staring at him. “Do…” she shivered again, but straightened herself afterward. “Do you know who I am?”

“I do, indeed.” He smiled at her, both hands over the top of his cane.

“Then…who am I? Where am I from?”

“The best I can do right now, Dearie, is tell you your name.” He beckoned her closer, and she obeyed. Something told her this was the person she was looking for, her safe harbor. She walked to his side and looked up at him. “You are [Name].”

She nodded. “That…sounds right. Who are you?” When he said he was Mr. Gold, she wrinkled her nose and shook her head. “That sounds wrong…”

“Because it is only what people know me by here. Right now, I have to leave it at that.” She looked a little confused, but nodded.

There was a rustling in the bushes, and she dashed behind Gold to hide. Emma appeared from the other side. “Gold,” she started, sounding confused, “you found her?”

“Purely by coincidence,” he answered. “I was merely figuring I would keep an eye out while on a stroll and saw her in that tree there.” He indicated the tree she had been in.

“She must be freezing.” Emma, noticing her trembling, mistook it for shivering. She had brought a blanket for her, considering the cold, and started to come closer with it. The girl hid more behind Gold. “Or not…” Emma stopped and threw the blanket to Gold. “Here, give this to her before she freezes to death. She seems to trust you.”

Gold wrapped the blanket around her, while speaking to her. “Sheriff Swan won’t harm you. She’s just worried about you, as is everyone. You can trust her.”

She nodded, then looked to Emma. “Thank you,” she whispered.

“It’s fine. Let’s get you back to the station, ok?” Emma was about to step closer when more rustling showed Regina and Dr. Whale. “What are you two doing here?”

“We were out looking.” Dr. Whale noticed her and started to come closer.

“No!” she screamed, grasping Gold’s back. “Go away!”

“Whoa…” Emma held her hands up to calm her. “It’s ok. He’s a doctor, he won’t hurt you.”

“It’s ok, Sheriff. Considering what may have caused her amnesia, I can’t blame her for not wanting me close. It does present a puzzle as to why she trusts Mr. Gold, though.”

“Considering what?” Emma, Regina, and Whale’s attention all snapped to Gold’s question. “What exactly happened to her?”

She was still huddling behind Gold, clinging to his back, watching the others with wary eyes. Whale swallowed and cleared his throat before answering, “She was brought in with substantial trauma. Fractures to both arms and one leg, one leg cleanly broken, contusions all over her body. It was a miracle she survived before she was found.”

Regina was listening just as intently as the rest, not knowing how she had appeared in the first place. “So she was assaulted?” Regina didn’t believe that would be enough trauma to cause such issues.

“It wasn’t just physical assault, Mayor Mills. There were thoughts of having to give her a hysterectomy because of the extensive damage. As I said, it’s a miracle she survived and a puzzle she trusts Gold, as he is another man.”

Regina was the only one to notice the tightening grip Gold had on his cane. She raised an eyebrow at this, but said nothing. “What do you suggest?”

Regina had directed the question to Whale, but Emma answered. “I’d like to take her to the station for the moment. And if it’s ok with Whale, have Doctor Hopper talk to her. She’s obviously there enough to escape the hospital, so maybe she just needs some supervision.”

“I agree,” Dr. Whale started, “if she can escape and find a hiding place, she might be able to have her memories come back with more experiences outside of the hospital. If we can find her a legal guardian, then perhaps she can also start to move past the trauma and mature.”

Regina was about to answer this question about guardianship when Gold beat her to the punch. “I’ll do it.” The other three looked at him with quizzical looks. “She already trusts me, it seems. It wouldn’t help her if someone she didn’t trust cared for her, now would it?”

“We can decide all of this at the station. Dr. Whale, could you call Dr. Hopper and have him meet us there?” The doctor nodded, and headed back toward the road. Regina glared at Gold, who simply smirked back at her, then quickly followed Dr. Whale out. “Will you bring her to the station? She seems too frightened to let go of you right now.”

Gold had not quite noticed how she was still clinging to his back. Emma left without another word while he turned to [Name], who was still trembling, her eyes shut tight. “They’ve all gone now. You’re fine.” He stroked her hair, soothing her enough for her to open her eyes. “See, you’re fine.”

She hugged him, smiling. She felt safe again. She may not know who she is, or even who she was, but she knew she was safe because he was there.

“Come, we need to go to the station.” He led her back to the car, helped her inside, and drove to the station while she stared out the window.

  


Once they arrived, she still clung to him as they entered. Dr. Hopper was already there, and she tried to squeeze as far into Gold as she could to keep away from him. Gold sat on one of the benches, and she sat next to him, laying her head into his lap, watching everyone else with alert eyes.

Gold stroked her hair again, causing her to start to fall asleep. Dr. Hopper turned from the two to Dr. Whale. “So, what exactly can you tell me about her behavior before her escape? I’m going to need as much information as possible to know what the best course of action will be.”

“She stated every day that she was going to escape, though never did anything to try to. She would stay up for sometimes a week at a time, only to sleep for about an hour before waking up screaming. I’m sure this screaming is from some nightmare, either from her sexual assault or something else, I’m not sure. I think that the nightmares are why she tries to not sleep. And the day she came in after her attack is the only record we have on her. She has no name, no family that we can find, and no other information on her.”

“I would say she’s sleeping just fine right now.” Dr. Hopper pointed her out to Dr. Whale, who stared at the sleeping form. “Anything else about her behavior I should know?”

“She doesn’t seem to have matured completely. Whether that is regression due to the trauma or perhaps a mental defect, I don’t know. That would take more talking to her to figure out, I’m sure.”

“I can probably find that out with sessions with her.”

“So, what do you two suggest we do?” Emma didn’t want to be here all night waiting for them to finish talking it all out. “What do we do with her?”

“I propose letting someone be her legal guardian, let them take care of her so she can experience life outside of the hospital. I can set up appointments with her to try and help her remember anything she can. Maybe then we can find out everything about her and what happened to her.”

“Ok, and who do you suggest will be her guardian?” Emma had doubts about letting Gold take care of the girl.

“I already said that I’d do it.”

“And I think that I should do it.” Regina chimed in, causing everyone to look her way. “I don’t think it a good idea to have Gold take care of an impressionable young lady.”

“Does she trust you?”

“I saw her hide from everyone except Gold while we were in the woods.” Emma looked over at Regina. She didn’t believe that to be the right choice either.

Ruby walked in at that moment. Emma had ordered some food for the girl in case she was hungry. “Hey, Emma! What’s going on?”

“Ah, perhaps you could help with a compromise.” Gold smiled, and Ruby was confused and nervous. “What if I became her legal guardian, but had her stay at the Bed and Breakfast with Ruby and Granny? They could care for her, and I would support her financially.”

“Would you also be willing to come to her sessions? At least until she felt comfortable with me?” Archie didn’t want to frighten the girl by making her be alone with him.

“Absolutely.”

“Wait, who is she?” Ruby was confused still, but realized suddenly, “wait, she’s the missing girl. You want us to take care of her?” She was staring at Gold.

“Consider it a lowering of your rent. She has nothing of her own as it is. And it seems no one trusts me to take care of her…except her.”

They continued to argue, quietly, about who should take care of her, when Dr. Whale suddenly announced: “Well, it’s official. This is the longest she has slept since I can remember.”

Everyone looked over to her, watching as she quietly slumbered, slightly clinging to Gold’s knee. “Ok,” was all Emma said.

“Ok?” Regina wouldn’t have it. She was losing her careful control of her town. “You really want to let him take care of her?”

“Do you have a better plan? She doesn’t trust anyone except him. Now, that could be because she hasn’t met people, and if that changes, we can work on it then, but right now, I’m not going to cause her more pain or suffering by sending her with someone she hates.” Emma found the paperwork for legal guardianship and started to fill out what she needed to. She then walked over to Gold with the paperwork, a pen, and a clipboard. “Here, this agrees that you are her legal guardian, but she will be staying at Granny’s.”

Gold read through it, signed it, and handed everything back to Emma without disturbing [Name]. He went back to stroking her hair, which caused her to nuzzle her head into him a little. “She really does like you…” Ruby was surprised. “If it’s ok with you then, I’d like to go get her some clothes. She doesn’t really have anything. And she has no shoes…”

No one else had noticed this predicament. “Yes, go ahead, just save the receipt so I know how much to deduct from the rent.” The fact that his demeanor had somewhat changed had not gone unnoticed, but no one wanted to ask about it, especially not in front of everyone else.

Emma cleared her throat. “Ok, everyone can leave for now. Dr. Hopper, schedule an appointment for her and call Granny and Mr. Gold to let them know when it is. Dr. Whale can send you anything from the hospital records you need, I’m sure. Regina…go home. There is nothing more you can do here. Ruby, go get the girl some clothes and essentials and find her a room. When she wakes up, I’m sure Mr. Gold will bring her by.” Gold nodded at her statement. “Good. Gold, you can stay here until she wakes up. For now, let her sleep, and possibly get some sleep yourself.” Emma sighed. “I’ll stay until she wakes up and you two can actually leave.” And Emma went to her office after everyone else left. She sat there, watching Gold and [Name] until the latter started to stir about 2 hours later.

“Hmm..?” [Name] sat up and stretched, the blanket that had been draped over her falling from her. “What happened?”

“You fell asleep. You must have been exhausted.” Gold did his best not to show the tenderness he held for her. Try as he might though, Emma noticed. She didn’t say anything about it, but she noticed. “Come, I’ll take you to where you’ll be staying.”

“Not home?” Gold froze as he stood, and looked down at her. “I’m not going home?”

“Not quite. The others don’t trust me, so you’ll be staying at the inn. I will be taking care of you, but they will be looking after you, so that I can’t corrupt you.” She gave him a quizzical look. “I’m sure the arrangements can be changed later, when necessary.”

“Ok…” [Name] stood and followed him out, nodding to Emma as they left. She wasn’t as frightened with Gold near, and he had said she could trust Emma, so she did.

Gold did take a longer drive to the inn, however, so he could show her where he lived. “If you need anything, this is my home.” She nodded, and he drove to the inn. She memorized the route as they went. He took her inside and introduced her to Ruby and Granny. “They will be looking after you.” She nodded, and waved a little.

Ruby decided to take the lead in their friendship. “Hey, [Name]. I’m Ruby. I’ll show you to your room, ok?” [Name] nodded, so Ruby led the way up the stairs as Gold left. Ruby led her into her room, where there were clothes lying on the bed. “I got these for you while you were asleep. If they don’t fit, let me know and we can go back and get you different sizes, but I’m pretty sure they should fit.”

Ruby took about 30 minutes explaining where everything was. She also explained how some things worked, as [Name] didn’t seem to understand them. She then bid [Name] a good night and went off to bed.

[Name], on the other hand, climbed out of her room from the window and went back to Gold’s house, knocking at the door. He had just gotten home, so the answer was quick. “Don’t want to sleep there, hmm?”

She shook her head. She had at least brought clothes with her to change into. Gold called Emma before bed to let her know what happened in case Ruby called in the morning, then bid her good night. He said nothing about bringing [Name] back to the inn, letting Emma know that he didn’t plan to make the girl go back tonight. He was indulging her, which Emma found sweet, in a way.


	4. New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your new life with the Dark One begins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...The last chapter was very long, comparatively speaking, I know. Could someone please give a comment with their kudos, though? I'm starting to feel insecure with just kudos and no comments to back them up...>.>'

Although you were happy to be out of the tavern, you weren’t sure what would happen to you next. You weren’t even sure why the Dark One had decided to save you. Was it pity? Sympathy? Interest? What could he possibly want from you? Although he said you were going to be his cook, you weren’t sure what he liked to eat. Would he kill you if you cooked something he didn’t like? Now wasn’t really the time to ask this. You should have thought of this before you agreed to go with him.

“Second thoughts, Dearie?” He stared at you as you stood in thought. “Worried about what may happen to you?”

“Yes, actually. I really didn’t think about all the possibilities when I agreed to come with you…” You genuinely smiled anyways. “That’s ok, though, as either way, you saved me.”

“You’re not worried you’ve gotten into something worse?” He giggled a little at the question.

“Nothing can be worse than what Braun put me through.” You looked to the ground, then noticing that you were both filthy and barefoot, you looked back up. “I’m sorry. I’m getting the floor all dirty…”

“It’s fine. You can clean it once you get cleaned up.” He waved a hand at you and you were surrounded by smoke for a moment before you found yourself, indeed, cleaned up with clean clothes and shoes. “There. And you don’t even have to clean the floor.” He giggled again.

“Thank you! I’ve never had clothes this nice before!” You spun around, taking in your new attire. “And I’ve never had shoes before…”

“I can’t have my cook barefoot, now can I?”

“I suppose not. I’ve heard that’s what wives are supposed to be…” He gave a quizzical look only he could give, that smile still there, his head tilted to the side. “Oh, I’ve always heard the phrase that a wife should be barefoot and pregnant all the time…” You blushed and didn’t look up right away, not until that tittering giggle began again.

“That is a prevailing theory, Dearie.” His face changed a little, like he was concerned for you for a moment. “And have you ever had to worry about that?”

“Being pregnant? No, it’s never seemed to be an issue, yet.”

“Why do you not think I meant worrying about being a wife?”

You sighed. “No one would want an orphaned whore for a wife.”

“Your words? Or Braun’s?”

“Braun’s…” You looked at him through your lashes. “I’ve just believed him since no one had ever been kind to me before.” Tears stung the corners of your eyes. “You are the first person to treat me as a person…”

He seemed in thought for a moment. “And you are the first to not be frightened of me on sight.”

“Should I be? I’ve done nothing to wrong you. I’m just an orphan who works at a tavern.” You thought for a moment. “I suppose now I’m an orphan who worked at a tavern, aren’t I?” You genuinely smiled. “Thank you again for saving me.” He hummed, but said nothing. “Dark One, it’s getting close to supper time. What should I fix you? And where is the kitchen?”

He showed you to the kitchen, explained his preferences, as well as the magical cabinets that kept the food fresh until it was taken out. When he finished with that, he stated that the two of you would be going to town to pick up more ingredients in the morning, and left you to your work.

You made stew with the mutton you found, though you were disappointed that you didn’t have time to make bread to go with it. You hoped you would have time in the morning before leaving for the village. You brought the food to the dining room and waited to see what he thought.

Before he did anything with the food, he eyed you for a moment. “Well?” You stared quizzically. “Sit down. You don’t think I’m making you eat in the kitchen, do you?”

“Oh…” You had thought so. It was how you had always been treated. “I apologize. I’m not used to being treated so well…” You sat and fixed yourself a bowl too, but waited for him to eat.

“It’s very good.” He tittered a little after the statement, probably due to the blush that appeared on your cheeks.

And the routine set in after that. The two of you would go shopping for ingredients together, so you wouldn’t be in the village alone. You would make meals for the two of you, which he usually complimented. When you could in the mornings, you would bake bread, filling the kitchen with the reassuring scent. The castle became your home, because you felt at home with him. Life was good, but all good things come to an end, or at least a hurdle.


	5. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry, long chapter...)  
> Some memories return, but pain does as well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry there's another super long chapter! And this one is really, really long compared to the rest. I just couldn't find a good stopping point otherwise...
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Please leave a comment if you do!

She awoke before Gold did, curled in a ball behind him. She slowly climbed out of bed, straightened her pajamas, and tiptoed to the kitchen. She felt she should bake bread, though she wasn’t quite sure why. This feeling felt familiar, though, so she held onto it. She also felt that she knew how to use the appliances within the kitchen, which did not feel as familiar. She did not allow that to deter her from baking, but filed the feeling away for when Gold woke up.

Gold woke to a scent he did not usually have in his house. The last time he had awoken to the smell of fresh baked bread was back in the castle, in the Enchanted Forest. He climbed out of bed and got dressed before finding [Name] in the kitchen, pulling a loaf of bread out of the oven. He smiled, but didn’t say anything until she set the bread down and noticed his presence. “Good morning.”

“Morning,” she smiled, turning the oven off and turning to face him. “I…felt I should bake bread…”

Gold nodded. “You did that many mornings before.”

Her smile widened. “Good. That feeling felt right. Why am I nervous that I know how to use these things?” She gestured around the kitchen.

“Because it could make you lose your true memories, Dearie. If you remember too much of what you supposedly know, you may not remember what you really know.” She nodded. The phone rang, making her jump. He held up a hand and grabbed the phone. “Yes? Yes. Fine, fine. Goodbye.” He put the phone away and turned back to her. “You have an appointment this morning with Dr. Hopper.”

“Oh…” She looked to the bread, then back to him. “Can we eat first?”

It was then, he realized, that she had made breakfast, as well as bread. He nodded. “That is fine. I’ll be going with you to the appointment.”

That made her smile, and she nearly skipped to serve the food. They ate together in silence, though she did look to him every so often.

“Are you still unsure of your cooking? I have never sent you back to the kitchen to start over. It is as delicious as it always is.”

She smiled and stopped glancing at him, going back to her food. Once both were finished, she cleared the dishes away and left to get dressed. She returned with her bag that held her pajamas.

“Why don’t you make yourself some lunch before you go?”

“What about you? I can make you some too.” She looked uncomfortable with the idea of making food for only herself.

“If you want to, you can.”

She smiled and set her bag in a chair, then headed to the kitchen to make their lunches. Once she returned with the food, she grabbed her bag and they left for her appointment.

  


Doctor Hopper was unsurprised that [Name] arrived with Gold. He was surprised that she seemed much happier and less frightened of everyone. “Good morning, [Name].”

“Morning,” she stated, some anxiety apparent in her voice. She looked from him to the ground.

“Please, sit down.” He indicated the couch, but she didn’t move. “Mr. Gold, if you would also sit down.” Once Gold was addressed, and started moving, she followed. Archie followed both, heading to his desk. There, he grabbed an empty notebook and a pencil. He set these two things on the table in front of [Name]. “This is for you. If you remember anything, try to write it down.”

She opened the notebook and started writing, which had Archie looking at Gold. “She remembered she felt she should bake bread this morning. She also made breakfast.”

“So she knows how to cook.” Archie made a note in her file. “Anything else?”

“Not that I’m aware of.” Gold looked over, as she seemed to still be writing. “Apparently she likes to draw.”

Archie looked over and, indeed, she was sketching at the bottom of the page. “That’s great. She’s remembering hobbies and interests. That’s important, even if it doesn’t seem like it.” He made another note. “[Name], I want you to try and add to that notebook every day. You can write or draw, but add something to at least half a page each day, ok?”

She nodded. “Ok.” She stared at the page she was working on. “Can I have more notebooks if this one is filled up?”

“Of course! The more you write or draw, the more likely your memory will come back. If you need another one, I’m sure either Mr. Gold or myself can get you one.” He noticed Gold nod at this. Archie got up, grabbed a blank piece of paper, and brought it to her. “I want you to draw whatever comes to mind for my records, if you could.”

She nodded, and began to draw. She jumped and stared at the door as it opened, but did not bolt. Henry started to walk in before realizing there were others present. “Morning, Archie.”

“I’m sorry, Henry. I forgot to let you know I moved our appointment to later so I could talk with [Name].”

“She’s the one that had been missing, right?” Henry was staring at her, and she stared back, though both Archie and Gold noticed she did not look frightened of the boy.

“That’s right.” Archie turned to her. “[Name], would it be alright if Henry comes in?”

She nodded. “It’s fine…” Her gaze lingered about a second longer before she went back to drawing. Although Gold and Archie left her to drawing without glancing at her paper, Henry looked over her shoulder while she drew.

“That’s really good! Are you a painter or something?”

She turned to look at him over her shoulder and smiled weakly. “I don’t know. But you really think it’s good?”

Henry nodded, causing her smile to strengthen. “It’s really cool!” He looked to Archie. “She has amnesia?”

“Somewhat like Mr. Nolan, yes.” She finished her drawing and handed it to Archie, who placed it in her file without looking. “Maybe you can become her friend.” Gold cocked an eyebrow at this, while she looked at him quizzically. “Dr. Whale said she was not very mature mentally. Maybe making friends with Henry will help her a little more. Besides, Henry always seems willing to help.”

“I’d be happy to help!” Henry replied with a smile. This made [Name] smile a little, with a soft expression.

[Name] then opened her notebook and made a note under her notes about cooking. “I remember something.”

Archie couldn’t help but gape, while Gold simply turned in her direction. “And what is that?”

“I…I think…” She shook her head. “No, I know. I’m 18 years old.”

“You remember your age?” Archie made another note as she nodded. “That’s great! Anything else?”

She looked thoughtful, then wrote some more. “I…I think I’m an orphan.” She glanced at Gold while Archie wrote, the former slightly nodding at her. “Yes. I’m an orphan.”

Henry had noticed her glance, but pretended not to. He would report to Emma about some of this later. Right now, he was interested in helping [Name] remember who she really was, and not what the curse would make her. “That’s great! At least you know something new!”

She nodded, then closed her notebook. “Yes. But that’s not a lot, is it?”

Gold covered her hand with his, which made her look up at him. “Not to worry. It’s best not to rush these things, I believe.”

“Right.” Archie made a short note, then closed her file. “That’s enough for today. If it’s alright with both of you, I’d like to meet at the same time next week. That way she has time to add to that notebook.” Archie stood, which caused Gold to stand as well. [Name] stood once she noticed the other two waiting for her. “See you next week, [Name].”

She nodded, but didn’t say anything, clutching her notebook to her chest. She saw Henry from the corner of her eye and waved to him, then followed Gold as he left the office.

  


When Henry saw Emma later that day, he had to talk to her about [Name]. “Hey Emma! I met [Name] today.”

“Oh? Why is that important?”

“I think she can help with Operation Cobra! And I think Mr. Gold knows who she was.”

“Why do you say that?” Although Emma still didn’t believe in Operation Cobra, she wondered what it was that Henry observed to think Gold knew who [Name] was.

“She thought she remembered something about herself, then looked at Gold, as if to confirm it for her. She said she was an orphan, then glanced at Mr. Gold, who nodded at her. Then she confirmed that she was.”

“I see. So she has no family…then how did she get here? And why are there no records of her…”

“She’s 18, so there wouldn’t be records of her as a kid. Come on, Emma, why won’t you believe?”

Emma sighed and changed the subject. Henry decided to talk to August about it later instead.

August was intrigued when Henry told him of [Name]. “So, she doesn’t trust anyone but Gold? And she doesn’t have memories of this world or the Enchanted Forest?”

“She’s starting to remember some things, like her age, name, and that she’s an orphan, but that’s it. And I think Mr. Gold knows who he was, because he nodded when she wanted him to confirm she was an orphan.”

“So he knows who she is?”

“I think so. But I think he’s trying to help her find out on her own. Or maybe there’s something he doesn’t know and wants her to remember…They won’t tell me everything about her. Something supposedly happened to her to cause her memory loss, but I don’t know what it was.”

“Maybe I can find out. But you should spend time with her to find out. She may be the only one that would be willing to tell you.”

“Maybe…” Henry decided that may be the best course of action.

  


Henry found [Name] the next day at the diner. She was sitting in a booth, the notebook from Archie in her bag by her feet, another notebook in front of her. The notebook she had in front of her was actually a sketchbook, which Henry only noticed once he was closer. “Hi, [Name].”

“Hello…Henry, right?” Henry nodded. “How are you?”

“I’m fine. Is it ok if I sit with you?”

“If you want to.” She did not look up from the page. “Why are you here?”

“I always come to Granny’s after school, at least recently.” He watched her sketching. “That looks like one of the characters in my book.” He went to grab the book from his bag.

“Really?” She looked down at the sketch. Henry noticed it looked like she had never seen the picture before. She was quiet for a long while, not really focusing on anything but the picture. “Home…”

Henry had noticed the picture looked like Rumplestiltskin, but less blurry than his book. It was so detailed that Henry knew she remembered the Enchanted Forest and not Storybrooke. “Why do you say home?”

“Home…” She could not think right away. She was not paying attention to Henry, just the picture. Once she blinked, she realized two things: that she remembered something, and that Henry was still there. “I’ve remembered something!” She grabbed her other notebook and turned to the next page. Henry watched her write and his eyes widened. The page confirmed part of his theory, but confused him as well: Rumplestiltskin saved me.

“What does that mean?”

“Hmm? I’m not sure. But that is what I remembered.” Her forehead wrinkled in thought.

“Why won’t anyone tell me why you have amnesia?”

Her head whipped in his direction, then stared at the ground for a moment. “As far as I can gather from what people whisper around me, I was brutally attacked and raped…”

“I’m sorry,” Henry answered quickly. Henry felt back asking about it now.

She shook her head. “No, it’s ok. It’s not your fault. And maybe if we talk about some of what I heard, I’ll remember something, right?” She watched Henry nod very slowly. “So, at least listen to what I heard and maybe we can piece something together?”

“Sure. What did you hear?”

“Ok, so I had a broken leg and several fractures when they found me. That’s the first thing I remember hearing…”

“So maybe you tried to get away and your attacker wanted to make sure you didn’t?”

“I also thought that maybe I had fought back, since they fractured my arms…” She thought for a moment again. “And I had serious damage where they almost wanted to give me a…hysterectomy?”

“That means you wouldn’t have been able to have children.”

That sentence seemed to frighten her. “So, I couldn’t have my own? Should I ask if I healed enough to still be able to?”

“You’d have to ask Dr. Whale. But if he didn’t say you couldn’t have kids before, I don’t see why he’d hide that from you…” Henry looked a little shy, like he really shouldn’t be talking about this. “Is this helping?”

“I’m not sure…Maybe. Is there something you want to ask me? You seem anxious about something…”

“Why did you write Rumplestiltskin? Why not Gold?”

“I…” She looked confused, then held her head in both hands, like she had a headache. “Ow…why does my head hurt so much..?”

“Are you ok? I’ll go get someone…” Her hand snaked out to grab his arm. “You’d rather I stay?”

“I don’t want to be alone…” She let go so she could hold her head again.

“Ruby!” Henry waved to the waitress, and she rushed over. “Can you go get Mr. Gold? She seems to be having a really bad headache…”

“Ok…” Ruby dashed out of the diner and over to the pawnshop. She opened the door and the bell jingled ferociously at the action. “Gold! [Name] is having a migraine or something. Henry told me to come get you.”

Gold moved as fast as he was able to get to the diner. Once inside, he moved immediately to [Name]. “What’s wrong?” He sat beside her in the booth and stroked her hair.

For some reason, this made the headache lessen, and she sighed as it disappeared. “It’s going away…”

“What were you doing?”

“We were trying to help me remember something. And Henry was interested in my sketches…” She smiled weakly. “I think I’m just pushing too hard.”

“Then you should take a break from trying to remember.” Gold smiled at her, and Henry didn’t say anything about it. Firstly, Ruby was still hovering, making sure [Name] was ok. Secondly, Henry didn’t want to ask Gold anything without Emma present. Lastly, he didn’t want to start another headache by prying. Henry decided to wait, but observe. Gold was still stroking her hair. “Are you feeling better, now?”

She nodded. “Yes, thank you.” She smiled again, wider this time. “You saved me again.” She winced, as this had somehow caused another, more minor headache. She shook her head and the pain dissipated just as quickly as it appeared. “Maybe I should take a nap,” she sighed.

“It could be a good idea. Henry, could you take her to her room?” Gold started to leave the booth as he asked the question.

Henry nodded, and waited for [Name] to get out of the booth, grabbing her bag and notebook for her. “Come on, we’ll get you back for a nap.” She sighed, and when they were out of the diner, he whispered to her. “Is something still wrong?”

“That’s not home…” She sighed, and Henry noticed that tears were starting to form at the corners of her eyes. “I don’t know if I’ll be able to sleep there…”

“What if I keep watch?” Henry was sure part of her fear was from the attack either right before or right after the curse was enacted, and part was something deeper, but he didn’t want to cause another headache for her. He decided he’d be her guard, if she wanted.

“Won’t you get in trouble?” She glanced sideways at the boy, watching him shake his head. “Are you sure? I don’t want you to get in trouble because of me.”

“It’ll be fine. If I don’t come back, Ruby will probably think I’m still hanging with you, or I’m talking with August.” He shrugged. “It won’t get me in enough trouble to make it a problem.”

“Who’s August?”

“He’s a guest at the inn. He won’t bother you. Or at least, I won’t let him, ok?”

She smiled at him. “Thank you for protecting me. You are my second hero.”

As they got to her room, Henry waited for her to find her key. “And Mr. Gold is your first hero?”

She nodded, though her nose wrinkled. “I feel like that’s not his name, but he says I shouldn’t push that point right now. But he saved me first, I think. Not from my attack that caused this,” she gestured around her head, “but he saved me from…something.” She unlocked the door and pushed it open. It was still pretty much the same as when it was shown to her, although her clothes were now in the dresser and closet instead of on the bed. “Thanks again for agreeing to stay, Henry. It makes me feel better…”

“What should I do if you have a nightmare?”

“Wake me up and grab my notebook? It could be important. Either notebook would be fine, since I can always add it to the notebook Dr. Hopper gave me.”

“Ok. Do you want me to call Mr. Gold?” He watched her nose wrinkle again. “Do you think he’s supposed to be Rumplestiltskin?”

She looked confused for a minute. “Actually, that does sound right. Great job! But I’m still supposed to call him Gold…”

“Well, you can try to call him that in private later. It might help you remember something else. Do you want me to call him if you have a nightmare?”

“Sure. But don’t worry him too much. Just say I called for him…”

Henry nodded. [Name] climbed into her bed fully clothed. This would actually be the first time she slept in this bed, so she was nervous, but Henry’s presence seemed to calm her enough to fall asleep after a little while. Henry read his book quietly while she slept, noticing her tossing and turning as she slept.


	6. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First nightmare in the castle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is a super short chapter...>.>' Sorry about that...but I'll try to post another chapter later today to make up for it, kay!? Let me know how you like it! If you've already left kudos, slap a comment up there! Hope you enjoy! ~Koneko

You screamed as you woke from the nightmare, sweat covering your entire body. You jumped as the Dark One stroked a stray strand of your hair out of your face. “Bad dream, Dearie?”

You nodded, and started to calm your breathing. “I’m sorry if I woke you…”

“I don’t sleep very much, Dearie.”

“Why is that, Dark One?”

“Rumplestiltskin.” You looked at him quizzically. “My name is Rumplestiltskin, Dearie. Stop with the title and call me by my name.”

“I apologize. I’ve never heard your name before. I will do so. But, Rumplestiltskin, why do you not sleep?”

“I don’t need to.”

“Don’t need to? Wouldn’t that be nice,” you sighed. “I suppose I’d still remember all those horrible things, though…”

“You need a task that makes you forget.” He sighed, then started to climb into the bed with you, making your eyes widen. “If I stay, will you sleep? I can’t have you falling asleep in the stew.”

You joined him in giggling and nodded. “Ok. Thank you, D-Rumplestiltskin.” You turned onto your side away from him as he settled into watching you sleep, silently making sure your dreams, if any, were pleasant.


	7. First Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where [Name] remembers the first time she was abused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter! Thank you to Vel and MamaJMarie for the comments on the last two chapters! Hope you enjoy this one! ~Koneko

Henry called Gold before she awoke with a scream. He handed her sketchbook and pencil over as soon as she did. She sketched like crazy, mostly shadow, but there were definite figures in the picture as well. He also placed a cool cloth to her head that he had grabbed once he saw her sweating.

Gold came in as she was sketching, her eyes glazed over. She wasn’t staring at the page, but straight ahead, as if trying to remember what she saw. The strokes of the pencil were frantic, but still made a picture you could somewhat see. When she seemed to finish, Gold sat on the edge of the bed, causing her head to snap in his direction. “Are you alright?”

Her chest heaved as she took a calming breath. “I…think so.” She stared at the picture she drew. “This is not the attack that caused my amnesia.”

“Are you sure?” Henry didn’t want her to dismiss anything too quickly.

She nodded, while Gold looked over at the picture. “I think this is something from my childhood…” She stared at the image again. “Yes. This is from when I was 8 years old…”

Gold looked surprised. She had never shared what any of her nightmares were before, just that they were nightmares. “Do you wish to talk about it?”

She had sat up against her pillows. She looked at Henry first. “Could you hand me the other notebook?” Henry nodded and grabbed it for her. She began drawing on an empty page with calmer strokes. “This was my first attack, when I was 8, and Braun threw me in the stable.” She was speaking from her memory, not from thinking. Henry did not seem comfortable with this story, but didn’t say anything, as it was a memory from before Storybrooke was even created. “Braun threw me in the stable with some man I had never seen before…” She finished the other image and wrote some notes under it, then curled into a ball, holding her knees. “No wonder I have issues with men…”

“Braun can’t hurt you now, though.” Henry decided to focus on something positive so she wouldn’t be as withdrawn. “You haven’t seen him around, have you?”

She shook her head. “No…I’m pretty sure he’s not around anymore. I can’t remember what happened to him. I just know I was rescued from him…” She looked up to Gold, tears slowly rolling down her cheeks.

“It’s ok. You’re fine. It was just an old memory. It can’t truly harm you, anymore.” Gold stroked her hair again, and Henry felt even more out of place. Gold noticed Henry’s unease. “Perhaps you should go, Henry. I’ll stay until she calms down.”

Henry nodded. “Okay. See you tomorrow, [Name].”

“Bye,” was hiccupped out as he left. After the door shut, she shivered a little. “Who was Braun…Rumplestiltskin?”

Gold’s eyes widened, but he didn’t comment. Instead, he answered her question. “Braun was the man that found you and took you in. I rescued you from him. Then I had to rescue you from him again…”

She nodded. “I think…I remember that too. I shouldn’t have gone out by myself.” She leaned into him. “I don’t like it here.”

“The inn? Or Storybrooke?”

“Either…” She was still holding her knees to her chest which reminded her of what she and Henry had talked about earlier. This caused more tears. “Am I broken?”

Gold was not prepared for the question, and wasn’t sure what way she meant by broken. “What makes you think you’re broken?”

“I heard them talk about my attack. Something about how I may not be able to have my own children…Am I broken?”

“According to the records, no. You are not broken, although it did seem that you would need to be monitored in case of complications if something like that happened…” The question somewhat concerned him, but he didn’t want to press the issue. “You should get more rest.”

“I can’t sleep here. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to sleep well here…” She let go of her legs to clamp her arms around Gold. “Can I go home now?”

“I’m pretty sure you can go wherever you wish. It is rather safe in this town.”

“Unlike the village…”


	8. First Venture Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You left without the Dark One....what happened added to [Name]'s anxiety with men....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! (Technically, I've had them written for a while, but wanted to wait with posting them all.) Hope you enjoy! Note: Comments make me post/write more! Thanks for another comment, MamaJMarie! ~Koneko

You decided one day to go shopping without Rumplestiltskin. He was running a little late on his errand, and you wanted to be sure you were back in time for supper. Besides, you belonged to the Dark One. No one would mess with you, right?

Wrong. You were pulled backwards into an alley about halfway through your shopping. Braun was looming over you, his nose red, his eyes showing he was obviously drunk. “I’m going to lose the tavern because of you…” His words were slurred, but you could still understand him. “The boys and I don’t like that…”

You were frightened. Even drunk, Braun should have known better. Did he really not care anymore that what he was about to do could cost him his life? You weren’t sure, and didn’t really have time to worry about it. You couldn’t really scream, as Braun currently had a hand around your throat. You watched in horror as the top half of your dress was ripped off, exposing your breasts. The bottom was pushed up and you felt your underwear ripped away. Your throat was too tight for you to scream even after Braun removed his hand to work his belt and pants. You were able to whisper, “Help me, Rumplestiltskin…” as tears started to blur your vision.

Suddenly, you were free from Braun’s weight as he flew backwards, out of the alley and into a wall on the other side of the market street. You barely registered what had happened as you curled into a ball and silently sobbed. You could hear some gasps and screaming from others on the street, but weren’t really paying attention to what was happening around you.

The next thing to actually register in your mind was a cloak wrapping around you, and you being picked up. Your eyes snapped to Rumplestiltskin’s face as he carried you back towards the castle. You slowly wrapped your arms around his neck and buried your face in his shoulder. Your eyes were still teary, but that could have been from the smoke, as the tavern and some human figures were on fire not too far behind the two of you.

  


Next you knew, you were sitting at the table, the cloak still around you, a cup of tea somehow clasped in both your hands. It seemed Rumplestiltskin was healing some wounds you had sustained during Braun’s attack. You hadn’t noticed how hurt you really were, as you had numbed yourself to pain long ago. You felt stupid for going out on your own. “I’m… I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have gone out on my own.” You felt you should probably stop talking, but you began to babble away. “I thought that I would be safe. Everyone in the village knows that I belong to you and-“

“You don’t belong to me.”

You blinked, finally noticing the tight look of his face. You couldn’t tell if he was holding back anger or tears. “I- What?”

“You don’t belong to me. You work for me. You live here, but you don’t belong to me.”

“I’m sure that’s not how the people of the village see it…” The warm tea in your hands was starting to warm the rest of you. “I’m sorry.”

“You don’t need to apologize. It’s not your fault.”

“Are…” You weren’t sure you should ask the question, given what he probably did to Braun and the possible rage he still had, but you wanted to know. “Are you alright?”

His eyes snapped to yours and you found that he was holding both anger and possibly tears back. “Do you think I’m alright, considering the state you were in? Why didn’t you call for me sooner!?”

You were sure he wasn’t truly angry at you, but himself for not being home on time. “I couldn’t. Braun had his hand around my throat.” You felt tears rolling down your cheeks as you explained. “No one in the village would help either. I was sure someone would have tried to stop him, but all I could see was him and his friends leering at me…” You sobbed, then hiccupped as you tried to explain.

You felt the smoke as he mended your clothes. Next you could tell, your cup of tea was taken from you and you were picked up again. “You need rest.” He carried you to your room and set you in your bed. “You’re safe now. No more worrying about it.” You nodded, watching him. “I have more work to do. You sleep.”

You barely had time to register what he said as you drifted off. He obviously used some silent spell to have you fall asleep quickly.


	9. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Name] returns to Gold's home, where he has a realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is short, but I will try to also post a chapter tomorrow for my lovely commenters. Hope you enjoy! ~Koneko

Gold took [Name] back to his home after she grabbed some of her things. She explained to Ruby before she left that she was having trouble sleeping at the inn. Ruby didn’t quite understand, but didn’t stop her from leaving. [Name] proceeded with cooking after she put her bag on the sofa.

Gold did not realize the sense of peace that seemed to wash over him with her there right away. Once he did, he also realized that it grew as she remembered things, especially things that had to do with him. She knew his real name, that he saved her before, that he was her hero.

That thought struck him again, and she heard a loud thud as he fell over onto the sofa. “Are you alright?” She came out with a spoon in her hand, like she was about to stir something.

“I’m fine.” He was lucky he had been close enough to the piece of furniture. It could have been much worse if he had fallen to the floor.

“Are you sure?” She looked unconvinced. “Did something happen?” She came over and placed a hand on his forehead. “You haven’t gotten sick, have you?”

This was new, and he wasn’t sure if something having to do with the curse had taken hold or if she was opening up to him more. “I’m fine. I just realized something a bit shocking.”

“Oh? What’s that?” She was still standing near, concern still etching her features.

“You think of me as your hero.”

“You are my hero.” She smiled, and started to walk back towards the kitchen. She stopped about halfway there. “Why is that shocking?”

“No one has ever thought that before.”

“Oh.” She looked thoughtful, then shrugged and continued walking. “Their loss then, I guess.”

He still was unsure if this was how she thought before or because of the curse, but he was pretty sure he liked this side of her either way.


	10. Spinning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where you learn of Rumple's spinning and he learns of your fear of losing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...this is super short. I've realized some of them are, but to fit the theme of Storybrooke, Enchanted Forest, and back again method that the show loves to use too, I sometimes have to make them short but sweet to continue with the story. Hope you enjoy! ~Koneko

You were enjoying life in the castle. You were getting to cook meals, learning new recipes in the process, and learning new things every day, both about yourself and Rumplestiltskin.

“Why are you spinning?” You looked a little annoyed, and truthfully, you were. He was supposed to be getting ready to teach you some History, and here he was spinning gold again.

“I spin to forget. I remembered something upsetting.”

Your expression softened a little. “I’m sorry. Should we change the lesson today? Or perhaps postpone it?”

“No.” He stopped spinning and stood, turning to face you. “You need to learn History if you’re to be prepared for anything else.”

“You say that as if you’re leaving…” The thought frightened you, and the fear was apparent in your eyes.

This made him come over and place his finger under your chin, forcing you to look up at him. “I don’t plan to leave, Dearie. This is more of a precaution, should something happen.”

His tone was reassuring, and you smiled at him. “If you say so. I just hope nothing happens, then.” You stepped backwards and went to find your things for lessons.

He could tell you truly meant that, which surprised him a little. “I hope so too,” was all he said to the empty air.


	11. Maturity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Archie finds [Name] acting much more mature, with no real explanation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...only 4 more chapters after this. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Yes, I'm posting this a lot so I can work on a new one. ~Koneko

[Name] seemed much calmer at her second meeting with Archie that next week . “Good Morning, Dr. Hopper.” She nodded as she spoke, then quietly sat on the couch, her notebook in her bag, sketchbook in her lap.

“Good Morning, [Name]. You seem to have adapted quite well from our last meeting.”

Gold still followed her in and sat beside her. She began sketching again once he did, but didn’t say another word.

This confused Archie a little, and he looked to Gold for help. “She had a dream last night and wanted to finish the sketch before she spoke with you. She’s almost done, I believe.”

“Ah, I see. I can understand that.” Archie waited as she finished the sketch and placed the book on the table, cover closed. “Do I not get to see the sketch?”

“Not yet…” She pondered a moment. “I actually want to show it to Henry first…”

This confused both men, but Archie spoke up first. “Why is that?”

“He’s been really helpful in figuring out my memories. I think I may know more about myself now than I did even before my attack…”

Gold somewhat raised an eyebrow at this. He didn’t know what happened all the time with her during the day, as she was still technically under Granny and Ruby’s care. “Just be careful you don’t upset Mayor Mills by spending time with him too much…”

She smiled at Gold, her eyes closed. “I didn’t plan to. Sheriff Swan already promised to say she was with Henry if asked about anything. She understands that he’s just trying to help me.” She turned back to face Archie. “And he’s been a great help. Thank you for suggesting he befriend me.”

“You’re very welcome. Is there anything you’ve remembered that you wouldn’t mind sharing?”

She thought for a moment. “I remembered that I always seem to want to bake bread in the morning. I love the smell of fresh baked bread. And I didn’t go to school when I was a child, but I learned the basics of reading and writing later…” She thought for a moment. “I don’t think there’s anything else I’m willing to share right now…but I have remembered quite a bit.”

“Do you think you would be comfortable with having a one on one meeting for a limited time during our sessions?” Archie tried to convey that he just wanted to see if there were things she didn’t want to say around Gold. “You don’t have to do so right now, but sometime down the road, I’d like to make sure you feel comfortable with other people when Mr. Gold isn’t with you.”

She nodded. “I could try.” She smiled softly. “Henry has been trying to be my guard when he can, it seems. I understand that no one would want to mess with him, considering he’s the Mayor’s son, but I can’t really hide in my room every time he and Mr. Gold are busy, now can I?”

Archie nodded, understanding. “You want to be able to explore town without feeling vulnerable all the time. It’s understandable.” He turned to Gold. “Could you give us a few minutes? I’ll come get you once we finish.”

Gold stood, though he wasn’t fond of this. “Very well.” He turned to [Name]. “If you need me, I’ll be right outside.”

She nodded and watched him go, closing the door as he left. “He’s changed since I was found, hasn’t he?”

Archie wasn’t ready for the question and gaped for a moment. “Ah, yes, he has. But we’re here to talk about you…”

“Talking about him calms me a little too. Henry talks to you about his beliefs, right?”

“He does, though I’m not supposed to share them with others…”

“Unless he shares them. He’s told me all about what he believes about this town. After remembering so many things, I’m inclined to agree with him…”

“I don’t know if I agree with him, but I’m not about to take his beliefs away from him.”

She nodded. “I can understand that. You are fully mature. I seem to have some trouble with that, so I’m more inclined to believe the child than the adult…”

“[Name], are you trying to tell me something that you don’t want to say with Mr. Gold in the room?”

“I don’t remember my attack. I think that’s what he’s waiting for. He wants to know who hurt me. But I worry that he wants to know for the wrong reasons…” She sighed. “I don’t know if he knew this, but I’ve remembered that I had an abusive childhood.” Archie looked concerned. “Don’t worry, Doctor. No one in Storybrooke that I’ve met were abusers of mine, but I remembered it and felt you should know, for your job. I was thrown in a ditch when I was born, raised by an abusive man who found me, and forced into prostitution from the age of eight. I was rescued from that, but then my rescuer disappeared. I went to look for them, and that’s when I was attacked. I still don’t remember the attack, but I remember my basic story.”

“Why don’t you want to tell Mr. Gold this?”

She sighed and smirked at Dr. Hopper. “Is this seriously a question? Everyone is town is afraid of him. Even being frightened of everyone, I can see that. Even Henry won’t ask me certain questions with him around. But Henry also seems to notice that he’s different with me.” She stopped herself for a moment, as if she was trying to find the right words. “Gold somewhat tolerates most people, and fully hates others, but he takes care of me, as if I were his. I’m not sure if he sees me as his property or his family, but he seems to feel that he needs to protect me.” She smiled. “I know it’s not necessarily healthy to allow him to see me as property, but I just want to stay with him. He sees me as a person…”

“Are you saying he was your rescuer?”

“I’m not sure yet. That goes into Henry’s theory about the world. If Henry’s right, then he is. But if Henry is somehow wrong…I have no idea if my memories are real then…”

“You’re not basing your memories on Henry’s beliefs, are you?” Archie was worried about that, considering the two had grown very close.

“No, but as I said, his ideas make sense to me. It feels like this isn’t the world I came from…This world seems kinder in a way, and crueler in others…” She sighed, then smiled. “But that’s not really a big issue right now. And we should probably let Gold back in before he worries too much.”

Archie nodded. “True. Good luck, [Name]. I hope you can find more memories.”

“If nothing else, Dr. Hopper, I’m making them…” She smiled and stood, grabbing her things and walking to the door. She opened it as quietly as possible to see what was going on, only to watch Gold somewhat pacing back and forth. She opened the door wider, somewhat giggling at him. “Are you worried about what I’m going to say without you around?”

Gold stopped and stared at her, caught off-guard by her antics. She was somewhat teasing him. Even if he didn’t seem to mind it, the fact that she was doing so in front of others was causing him some discomfort. “Perhaps. What you say could change the status of your guardianship.”

“Well, maybe I can just pick where I want to live, and not need a guardian soon.” She smiled up at him. “But we should go. I want to look around town with Emma today. She promised to go with me so I wouldn’t be nervous.”

He nodded and motioned for her to go ahead. “Then we should make sure you’re not late.”

She semi-skipped out of the office while Archie quietly watched the two interact. Once both were gone, the Doctor sighed. “She’s right. He’s changed a bit…” Archie went to writing his notes about their session and came to a startling realization. “She was so mature when she talked to me…As if she were a perfectly functioning adult…” He wrote some more notes, but decided to discuss that with her at a different session.


	12. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find Rumple to ask something, and instead get a promise instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, another chapter! I hope you enjoy! Only 3 left....>.>' ~Koneko

You wondered if Rumplestiltskin would grant your request as you searched the castle for him. He seemed determined to not allow you to leave after the incident with Braun. You couldn’t really blame the man, considering what happened, but that’s why you had an idea and plan developed before you even asked. “Rumplestiltskin?”

The last room to check was his own, though he never seemed to spend much time there. You slowly opened the door while calling his name, but you heard nothing. There was no movement either. At first, you thought the room was empty and he had left on an errand without telling you. It wasn’t until you stood there quietly that you heard it.

It was almost like sobbing. It was quiet, very quiet, so you weren’t even sure if you had heard it right away. You slowly shuffled into the room, waiting for your eyes to adjust to the low light, searching for the source of the noise.

Then you saw him. He was somewhat curled in a ball, far from the door, as if it was going to harm him. You rushed over, unsure of what to do, or even what happened. All you knew was that he was in obvious pain, and it looked to be a wound that never left a physical mark. “Rumplestiltskin, what happened? What’s wrong?”

He blinked at his name, as you were right in front of him and he couldn’t ignore it anymore. He still didn’t seem focused on you, however, so it just made him answer quietly. “He’s gone…”

“Who’s gone?”

“Bae…”

You were at a loss. Rumplestiltskin mentioned his son only once, in passing, to you and you never pushed him to talk about it. You knew that the boy had gone, but weren’t sure how that had happened. Knowing the fact that the boy’s father was the Dark One, there were too many ways that the word “gone” could imply. “In what way is he gone, exactly?”

“He ran away…” He still wasn’t focusing on you, which you found somewhat frightening.

“Then you just have to look for him…”

“I have…but I can’t find him…”

“Is there any way that I can help?”

This made him blink again, and again. Somehow, that question made him snap out of his state and turn him back to his normal self, though he did remember what happened. “What are you doing here?” He didn’t sound angry, just concerned, as if he was worried he missed something.

You sighed in relief. You had been worried about him, after all. He was so strong around you, that you hadn’t realized the pain he hid from you. “I was looking for you to ask you something, but it’s not important now. We should get you cleaned up and fed.” You offered your hand to him to help him up. Though he didn’t have to, he took it, though pulled you into a hug. “Rumple-“

“Just let me stay here a moment…” His voice was so quiet, you almost didn’t hear him.

“Of course.” You smiled, but did not move. “May I ask you something?”

“What is it?”

"Why do you hide your pain from me? You always see my pain when you check on me during my nightmares. Why don’t you trust me?”

“I don’t trust anyone to see my pain…Pain is a weakness.”

“But moving past it can give strength, and that requires help from others…”

“You’re maturing…”

“I’m trying to. I know you don’t plan to leave, but if for any reason something happens, I need to be more mature to take care of myself.”

“True.” He let go to look down at you. “You actually care…” You nodded, not trusting your voice. He was realizing something, and you didn’t want to interrupt. “You really would like to help me.”

Not what you were hoping for in realizations, but it would do. “Yes. If I can help you find him, I’d like to. You want to say something to him, right?”

“I want to apologize for scaring him away.”

“Are you sure he was frightened of you?” He tilted his head, making him look more like himself. “Sometimes, I’m frightened, even with you around, but not because I’m frightened of you. I’m frightened of how you may react, even at the slightest action. You…” You stared up at him, then to the ground, and lowered your voice a little. “You have a tendency to overreact sometimes. You can be a little overprotective…”

“Are you saying that he ran away because of my temper?”

“I’m saying he may have run away to protect others from your temper. Let me ask you this: If someone accidentally harmed him, you would get rid of them, correct?” He nodded. “Even if they meant no harm at all? And how is he to find love and create a family with you hovering all the time?”

“Does this have to do with your request?”

You blushed, but smiled weakly. “A little…I had hoped maybe you would let me go to a different village. One farther away, where I may not be known to them, in the hopes of shopping. I love it here, but it can be very lonely without anyone else to talk to. You have errands and meetings so much, that I sometimes rarely see you, and it makes me lonely…”

He looked at you, and though you thought he might be angry, you watched his demeanor soften. “I see…You get lonely when I’m not here...?” You nodded, wondering what he was meaning. “What if I took you with me sometimes?”

You were confused. “Take me with you? Aren’t most of your errands dangerous?”

He somewhat rolled his eyes. “I didn’t plan to take you on the dangerous errands…” You giggled at him and his tone, which he joined. “I would have to find a new cook if something happened to you.” He was kidding, you could tell. He was saying it either because he felt someone was watching, or to protect himself from something. You didn’t mind, as long as you weren’t alone anymore.


	13. Exploring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Henry finds August isn't loved by everyone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took so long to update! I was going to update earlier, but my computer started to act up. It took me a little while to get it fixed. Hope you enjoy the chapter! I'll try to post the last two later today. Enjoy! ~Koneko

Emma kept her promise in showing her around town. She let her see the school, since Henry wanted to introduce her to his teacher, Mary Margaret. “You’re here!”

“I said we’d come visit…” Emma sighed. “I can understand wanting to introduce her to more people, so I agreed with your idea. I promised I’d bring her, and I did.”

“And I thank you.” [Name] smiled. “It’s nice to see new people.”

“I hear you haven’t really stayed at the inn, though. Should I change your paperwork?”

“I think it would be a good idea to wait on that. I’ll talk to Dr. Hopper about it at our session next week and see what he says. Maybe I can be my own guardian, more or less.”

Emma nodded at the thought. Henry looked at her with a puzzled look. “You seem more mature today.”

“I remembered something else…and it reminded me that I needed to be a little more grown up once in a while. I’ll show you later.”

“Ok!” Henry bounced out of the room and came back with Mary Margaret, who seemed a little confused. “Miss Blanchard, this is [Name].”

“Oh! You were the one from the hospital…” [Name] nodded. “I see. Henry’s talked a lot about you recently.”

“He has been a big help. And he talks a lot about you too. I’m [Name]. It’s nice to meet you.” She shook Mary Margaret’s hand.

“I’m Mary Margaret Blanchard. You can call me Mary Margaret though.”

  


Emma was allowed to take Henry to the diner after school, so the three of them went there. While Emma was getting their order from the counter, [Name] showed Henry her sketch.

Henry had never seen this before. It looked to be of a ball, but not one mentioned in his storybook. “Do you remember it?”

She nodded. “I dreamt it last night, but knew it was a memory when I woke up. I’m not sure why I was there, mind you, but I remember the dancing…” She trailed off in a daydream while Henry looked the sketch over closer.

“You’re dancing with Rumplestiltskin, right?” She nodded. “And there’s the Evil Queen…This must be some ball celebrated while Snow White was on the run…”

“I’m not sure who threw the ball, but I’m pretty sure that’s true…I wouldn’t really know, considering I couldn’t read until after I was rescued…”

Henry closed the book and slid it to [Name] as Emma returned with their hot cocoas. “I hope you don’t mind the cinnamon…”

“It’s fine.” She inhaled deeply. “Cinnamon always smells wonderful…” She took a sip. “And it tastes good this way. Thank you.”

Emma nodded. “I can take you around more tomorrow, if you want.”

“I think I’d like to try going out on my own tomorrow. I’ll stay down the street, really, but I don’t want to inconvenience you.” She smiled. “I do need to work on being able to go out on my own…”

“Do you have pepper spray?” Henry looked at [Name] while he asked. “Or at least a phone?”

“I do have a phone…I suppose I could get pepper spray…”

“I’ll get a little container for you.” Emma liked how she was trying to become independent. “Do you know where you’ll stay if you get to be your own boss?”

“You’ll still stay with Mr. Gold, right?” Henry probably shouldn’t have blurted that, but it was a valid question.

“Probably.” She watched Emma’s face. “Don’t make that look, Emma. You don’t trust him, and that’s understandable, but he’s taken really good care of me. And I’m trying to do the same, as thanks. I don’t think the appliances in that house were ever used before I showed up…”

This made Henry chuckle, which was her goal. Emma smiled at the thought. “So you stay there then, instead of the inn?” She nodded. “And you haven’t had any problems?”

“None at all. He’s been very kind. But you probably have more work to do…” Emma nodded at the statement. “Don’t worry, Henry and I will be fine. Good luck.” Emma hugged Henry, then headed off to work.

Henry looked concerned after Emma left. “He knows who he is, right?”

She nodded. “If he is Rumplestiltskin, then he does. Either that, or he’s indulging me…”

Henry shook his head. “I don’t think he’d let you think he was someone he wasn’t, though. He has too much pride.”

“True…”

“Henry…” August had entered the diner, looking for said boy. “Here you are. I wanted to talk to you about…” He stopped when he noticed [Name]. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“Oh, you’re fine. I should probably go anyways…” [Name] wanted to leave. She didn’t trust this person, and he was far too close.

Her actions raised a red flag in Henry. “Let me walk you out real quick. I’ll be right back, August.” Henry walked [Name] out of the diner and to the sidewalk. “Are you ok? You seemed really nervous.”

“I don’t trust him. He just gives me a bad feeling. I don’t know if it’s because I’ve never met him before, because he’s male, or something else, but he gives me shivers…”

Henry nodded. “It’s ok. He knows about everything though…I haven’t told him about who you think Mr. Gold is, though.”

“Good. Don’t. I really don’t trust that guy, and I haven’t felt like this near anyone else in town. Not even Mayor Mills.”

“You met Mom?”

“Once, after I was under Gold’s guardianship. She didn’t seem that upset with me or anything, more curious…”

“Curious?”

“It’s like she didn’t know anything about me. I don’t think I really met her when I was at that ball. She may not have even seen me when I was there…I don’t remember all of it yet…”

“Oh…ok. I won’t tell August about what we talk about.”

“Thank you, Henry. I’ll try to just avoid him, since you’re friends with him. Take care.” She started walking down to the pawnshop, hoping to feel safe there. She entered to see Regina speaking with Gold. “Am I interrupting…”

Regina was about to say she was when Gold beat her to the punch, again. “Not at all. Finished with your tour today, did you?” She nodded. “Why don’t you wait in the back?” She nodded again and slipped past Regina to the back room, not wanting to disturb their conversation.

“Why won’t you tell me who she is?”

“Why are you so concerned about it? She hasn’t bothered you at all, has she?” Gold smirked at Regina’s annoyed look. “I don’t see how this is so important to you…”

“I should know everyone in this town…But I don’t know her…”

“That is not my problem. Now, if you don’t mind, I need to clean up the shop. You should probably go see your son. Please.”

Regina was not happy, but turned and left, as the deal was still in effect. Gold went into the back to see [Name] tidying it up. “She’s gone, then?” He nodded. “Ok. She somewhat seems upset with me, but I don’t know why…”

“She doesn’t know who you are. It’s upsetting her. How was your day?”

“I met some new people, though the outsider gives me the creeps…” Gold looked upset. “Oh, he didn’t say anything to upset me, he just makes me nervous. I don’t trust him, is all.” She smiled. “I met Henry’s teacher.”

“Ah, Miss Blanchard.” She nodded. “And what do you think of her?”

“I’m not sure. She seems sweet? But maybe too sweet…not like she’s hiding something, but just that she may be a bit naïve…or something…” She shook her head. “I don’t know. I just really got to say hi and exchange names. Henry and I did talk about my sketch, though.”

“I see. Am I allowed to see it, then?”

She looked at him through her lashes. “Of course. Maybe you can help explain it. I don’t remember all of it…” She grabbed her sketchbook and handed it to him, after opening to the correct page. “Do you know why I was there with you?”

Did he indeed…


	14. The Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dark One takes you to a ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...one more chapter left. Hope you enjoy these last chapters too! ~Koneko

You had forgotten about going with Rumplestiltskin on his errands and meetings until he pointed out he was leaving one day. “You look confused, Dearie.”

“I don’t understand why you’re announcing it, is all…” You smiled at him, still somewhat confused. “Be safe.”

“What’s this? Have you forgotten that I promised to take you with me?”

“Oh!” You had, and you blushed after realizing it. “I’m sorry. I thought you were just leaving when I was asleep…”

“Now why would I do that? Besides, I could use a companion for this particular outing.” You tilted your head to the side, much like he did, confused. He waved a hand, causing your clothes to change.

You were now in a fancy ball gown, your hair done up. “You’re going to a ball?”

“Yes, _we_ are. I could use a dance partner.”

“I don’t know how to dance…”

“Then I shall teach you.” He offered his hand to you, which you took, and proceeded to do so. After learning the basics, as you were a quick learner, you rested. “We shall be leaving tomorrow for the ball. I will make sure you are ready before we leave. Be sure that lunch tomorrow is light.”

You nodded. “Um, I shouldn’t make dinner in this though, should I?” You indicated your new ball gown.

“Don’t worry.” He waved his hand, changing your clothes back. “I’ll make sure you have a wonderful gown for tomorrow.”

You smiled. “Ok. I’ll go start on dinner, then.”

  


The next day, you practiced dancing a little more after finishing breakfast, and made a light snack for lunch before the two of you left for the ball. You were excited, watching everything out of the window of your carriage. Rumplestiltskin simply watched your excitement with more amusement than you would have thought. He found it interesting that you could derive such excitement from a carriage ride, much less the ball itself.

It seemed the ruler of a very small kingdom decided to invite both the Dark One and the Evil Queen to a ball, along with other powerful rulers and nobles, in the hopes of securing an alliance with one or more to protect his kingdom. You were told of this on the ride to the castle where the ball was being held. “Do you plan to help him?”

“I suppose it depends on how he treats us, now doesn’t it?”

You smiled, but took his hand and squeezed it, causing him to stare at you in slight confusion. “Just try not to overreact if he does something you don’t like, ok?” You smiled a little wider. “I mean, it would be a shame to ruin an otherwise perfectly good ball, wouldn’t it?”

He tittered and squeezed your hand in return. “I will do my best, but I promise nothing.”

“That will have to do, I suppose.” You sighed, showing more amusement and contentment than exhaustion. “At least I don’t have to cook dinner tonight.” He tittered at that comment as well, but kept hold of your hand until the carriage stopped. You realized that part of the hidden gestures between the two of you was to keep you safe, but you still felt a little disappointed in it all…

He exited the carriage and helped you out, considering you were still quite new at wearing a ball gown. The two of you were shown to the ball room and announced as you entered, though it was “The Dark One and guest,” as he didn’t feel they needed to know your name. You didn’t think that it would be a big deal, until you remembered how names could be used for spells, which made you not mind at all.

He danced the first waltz with you, being sure to lead you along properly. He asked if you wanted to take a break and find something to eat and drink after that, which you thought would be a great idea. The host decided to come up at that time to talk. “Dark One, it is an honor to finally meet you.”

“I’m sure it is. What exactly do you want?”

You ignored the conversation, as it didn’t pertain to you, and instead took in the other guests. You weren’t sure if you would like meeting any of these people or not, but you definitely didn’t want to do so without Rumplestiltskin at your side. You were snapped out of your thoughts by a tap of your shoulder. “Hmm? I’m sorry?”

“Would you care to dance with me, miss?” It was the host. You looked to Rumplestiltskin, only to see him shrug, as if it were truly up to you.

“I’m sorry. I’m not very good at it, so I don’t feel comfortable dancing too much at one time. Perhaps later?”

His eyes flashed, as if he were angry with your rejection, and it made you step back, behind Rumple. This, in turn, caused Rumple to move further between the two of you, which caused the host to shoot a frightened look at him. He recovered by simply stating, through gritted teeth, “Of course, miss. Later, if you’re up to it.” He then walked off to greet other guests.

“Thank you,” you sighed, slightly clutching his arm. “His eyes flashed as if he were angry, so it frightened me…”

“I am not surprised. I believe he thought you a courtesan, not my personal guest.”

“I…see…” You looked confused, but not happy either… “I don’t think I like that…” You squeezed his arm again. “But I was also thanking you for not overreacting…” You smiled at him.

Rumple was starting to be worried by your smile. The last time he allowed someone close, they never came back. If Regina was to be believed, Belle had died because of him. He hid his fear well, but once in a while you could see he was worried about something. He could tell you were about to ask something, so he changed the subject before you could speak. “Should I introduce you around? Or would you rather rest some more?”

The question made you forget yours, namely about why he seemed worried, and you simply answered that resting sounded better. Though you did dance with him more, you preferred to watch more than participate. Rumple left you sitting away from the crowd at one point to speak with some others, then returned for the Grand Waltz at the end. The host never did return for that dance…

  


When the two of you returned home, you were exhausted, yet content. “That was a lot of fun!”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.” He still looked worried, which changed your expression. He gave a sigh, resigned that you would ask whatever question you had sooner or later. “What is it, Dearie?”

“Why do you look so worried?” He expected this question, but not the explanation after. “You look as though I’ll disappear on you at any moment.”

“I had a maid a while back, and I let her go. She died because she stayed here…”

You stepped right in front of him and hugged him, though your eyes were full of tears. “Then don’t let me go. I wouldn’t have anywhere to return to as it is.” You let go and gestured around the room. “This is my home. If you made me leave, I would have nothing…The villagers close are already frightened to talk to me. I don’t have anything of my own to take with me anyways. Just let me stay.”

He had forgotten, through the routine and the way you tried so hard not to get in his way, that you had called him your hero. He was surprised to hear your brazen honesty, considering you usually never commented when he spoke about his past. Part of him thought you hadn’t cared about hearing it. Another part knew that you didn’t want to pry, as it could cause you more pain. His demeanor looked normal, but his voice softer than usual. “Very well. You are not _allowed_ to call anywhere else home.”

You giggled. “I heard from a girl in town once that home is where your heart is. I don’t think she meant it literally, but it reminded me that I always feel safest here. My home,” you started, which made him tilt his head to the side in slight confusion, “will always be by your side.”


	15. New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You remember your final attack and make your decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter. Hope you enjoy! ~Koneko

Time passed. Once Mary Margaret was in jail for Kathryn’s murder and Gold became her lawyer, he spent more time at the station. [Name] followed him, staying out of the way on a bench when he was talking with Emma and Mary Margaret. Until the day Storybrooke’s prosecutor came in to question Mary Margaret. The scream that escaped from [Name]’s throat was so loud and terrified, that even Regina was concerned as she tore from her bench to almost inside Mary Margaret’s cell. She stayed in that far corner, curled in a ball, rocking back and forth, her eyes glazed over again.

Gold knelt beside her, not sure what the cause was, before noticing her hand moving without paper or pen. “Sheriff, could you grab her notebook?”

Emma did, along with her pencil, and brought it over, noticing why he had asked for it once she got close. “Does she do this a lot?”

“Every time she wakes from a nightmare.” He placed the notebook on her lap and the pencil in her hand. The frantic scribbling on the page making a very sloppy, albeit very clear image.

“What is going on?” Regina was still unsure of who this girl was, but had realized it was someone Rumplestiltskin had kept hidden from her while in the Enchanted Forest. “What in the world is she doing?”

“Sketching what she remembered.” Emma stepped between Regina and Mr. Spencer and the cell. “Henry told me she did this once when she had a nightmare. Gold just confirmed this happens after every nightmare. Now we’ll find out why she screamed.”

“She wasn’t asleep when we came in, Sheriff.” Regina had a nagging suspicion about what happened now, after the reaction the girl had. “She took one look at us and bolted.”

“At you, or Mr. Spencer?” Gold was listening to Emma’s question more than watching the sketching [Name] was doing. Mary Margaret was watching the sketching, then looked from it, to Mr. Spencer, and back.

“I think it was Mr. Spencer that caused her scream.” All eyes were on Mary Margaret after that comment. “Look at the picture.”

[Name]’s hand had stopped drawing. She went back to rocking back and forth, her head buried in her lap. Gold could hear her sobbing.

Emma grabbed the notebook before Gold could look at it. She then made a disgusted look and handed it back to Gold.

It was Mr. Spencer – or more likely, King George – hovering in the middle of the page. There were other, less distinct faces behind him, and dark clouds rolling over them. Gold was quiet, which made Regina more nervous than anything. She had realized Gold’s attachment to [Name]. Whoever she was, she was as important to him as Belle, if not more so. Whatever was on that page was going to cause Hell.

Emma, before anyone could say anything else, came around, behind Albert Spencer, and started pushing him to the other cell. “Albert Spencer, you are under arrest for rape and attempted murder.”

Regina nearly collapsed to the floor. He was going to be her ace in the hole, and now he was under arrest because of something he did before the curse had completely taken hold. “Sheriff, really, how can you be sure-“

“Regina, shut up. Please.” Gold’s voice was tight, and Regina could tell the rage was barely being contained. And she shut up. Because they had a deal, still.

“Gold.” Emma had locked the cell and was kneeling near him and [Name]. “I think you should take her home.” She stood and turned to Regina. “And unless you have another prosecutor, questioning will have to wait until I look into all of this.”

Regina just nodded, turned on her heel, and left. She was pissed, but there was very little she could do right now.

Gold could hear [Name] muttering into her lap. “Searching…searching. Pain, fear. Darkness…sweet darkness…Numb. Lost. Cage…”

He realized that she didn’t remember in complete sentences because it was as the curse took affect that it had happened. Then it hit him: she had been searching. Searching for what? No, not what: who. She had been searching for him after he was tricked into his cage. Then she was attacked by King George while out. Since she had probably tried to call him before, she had fear and pain because she knew he wouldn’t be able to save her. And the darkness was obviously the curse taking affect. Then she was numb and lost before waking in her cage, the hospital. The only puzzle was why she was calling it sweet darkness? Because it stopped the pain?

He stood and, leaning his back against the wall, lifted her to her feet. Her head snapped up, her eyes finding his. They were wild for a moment, then she seemed to calm, realizing it was him. She clung to him. “Why?”

“What?”

“Why…” She didn’t finish the question. She was still sniffling. When she looked up again, she saw ‘Mr. Spencer’ in the cell and nearly panicked.

“It’s alright. He can’t get out of there.” Gold stroked her hair before she could say or do anything. “Let’s go home. You need rest.”

That phrase triggered something within her. She collapsed to the floor, nearly pulling Gold with her. “Is she ok!?” Gold had forgotten about Mary Margaret. “Emma!”

Emma came out and lifted [Name] off of the floor. “Maybe, for the moment, you should let her rest over on the bench.” Gold nodded as Emma helped her over to one of the benches out in the hall, away from the cells and desks.

Gold had followed, and was sitting in a chair next to [Name], stroking her hair again. They were alone in the hall. Since she wasn’t asleep, Gold decided to talk to her. “Feeling better now?”

It took her a long time to answer. Had he not been listening for it, he might have missed it completely. “I was searching for you.”

“I gathered that.”

“I searched town after town, asking about what anyone had heard. Someone said you had been trapped by Prince James; that you were in a dungeon under their castle.” Gold nodded. “I was ambushed on my way there. King George…” She took a calming breath. “King George and some of his men found me. One had been a customer of Braun’s. He knew me. And then…”

“It’s ok. He won’t touch you now. Or ever again.”

She nodded awkwardly, considering she was lying on her side. She stayed quiet for quite a while, to the point that Gold thought she may have fallen asleep, before noticing she was just watching him. “You have a question. I can see it…” She was still very quiet, but looked concerned. “Is this question like the thought of me calling you my hero?”

“Somewhat.” He heard her sigh, then she kept watching, as if waiting for the question. “Why call it sweet darkness?”

She giggled, somewhat, as if the question was amusing. “Darkness has always been what saves me. You saved me. The curse saved me. Darkness seems to be a friend to me more than anything else…” She sighed, and gave him a hard look. “You suspected a trap when you left. That’s why you left me at the castle.”

“Now don’t give me that look. Yes, I suspected a trap, but not something so elaborate. And I certainly didn’t suspect you would go out looking for me.”

“You didn’t come home. And I wasn’t allowed to go shopping anymore, remember? I left once the cabinets ran low. I was not going to starve because you were late.”

He sighed. “I’m sorry.”

She sat upright, causing him to worry a little. “You’re not the one that needs to apologize!” She looked even more annoyed than the moment before. “You may have suspected something, but you couldn’t have known about that…” Her voice grew softer as she yelled, as if something else had caught her attention. She smiled at him with genuine happiness. “Thank you.”

He looked surprised, and a bit confused. “For what, exactly?”

“You were too concerned with me to cause a huge scene in there. I hadn’t remembered what happened until I saw him, but I was a little concerned with telling you when I did remember, because I knew you could possibly take matters into your own hands.” She sighed. “When you do that…when you overreact, you’re still upset for quite some time afterwards, as if you didn’t really do what you wanted to. Your temper doesn’t help you.”

He was at a loss as to what to say to that, but didn’t need to answer, as Emma returned from her office. “I called Dr. Hopper. I figured it might be a good idea to have him come down and talk with her.”

“Thank you, Emma.” [Name] smiled. “I should probably do that. I need to talk with him about my guardianship too. I don’t think I need one anymore…” Emma nodded.

“I will need a statement from you later, when you’re up to it.”

“Of course.” Emma nodded again and walked back to her office. She turned to Gold. “I can still stay with you, right?”

“If you have the same belief of where home is, I don’t see why not.”

Her whole demeanor softened slightly. “You remembered.” He nodded, so she hugged him tight. This was, of course, right as Archie arrived.

“Did I miss something?”

“Oh, he just promised to give me a place to stay even though I want to end his guardian status.” She smiled at Archie. “I suppose I need to talk to you about what happened…”

"If you want. You could just talk about how seeing your attacker made you feel. I’m not going to push you to talk about anything.”

“Thank you, Doctor. Then, if you don’t mind, I’d like to talk to you about a few things…” She turned to Gold. “There are a few things I want to talk over with him alone, if you don’t mind…” He shook his head and stood, offering the Doctor his chair. “I’ll come get you before I continue with the items you can hear about.”

Gold was surprised there were things she wanted to talk about with him around, but simply nodded. “I’ll go see if my client needs anything…”

She hid a slight smirk, then turned back to Archie as Gold left. “I remember my attack. It was Mr. Spencer, along with some other men that I haven’t seen in town. I was just searching for someone through the woods and they found me, attacked me, and raped me.”

“You’re awfully calm about it.”

She shrugged. “There’s nothing to be done about it now.” She smiled. “And Gold didn’t react as strongly as I worried he would. I thought he would attack Mr. Spencer, but I think he was too caught up in making sure I was ok.”

“I see. You seem to not be too upset now.”

“I’ve…calmed down. I’ve remembered so many good memories, and made even more, that I don’t want to let this one bad one ruin all of that. Besides, again, it’s in the past. I should talk to Dr. Whale, I think, but that’s part of one of the items I wanted to talk to you about when Gold is here…though I think part of that is so I can have someone else see his reaction to my news.”

“Am I allowed to know now what you want to say with him present?”

She nodded, then lowered her voice a little. “I…” She blushed, looked to the ground, and then looked back at Archie. “I want to see about having my own child…with him.”

Archie was at a loss for a moment. “You want to have a child with Mr. Gold?” She nodded. “May I ask why exactly?”

“I’ve realized he was my rescuer, no matter what, and I love him. I’ve loved him for a long time, but I don’t know if he knows that. I don’t even know if he feels the same. Call the time after I go get him couple’s therapy if you like, but I want to start a family, with the man I love.”

Archie was surprised. He never did get to ask about her maturity after the second week, and realized now might be the best time. “You’re very mature right now.”

“I have to be if I’m going to function when he’s not around. I can’t rely on everyone all the time. I need to do my part too.”

“I see. I suppose, if you’re done, we should bring Mr. Gold back.”

She nodded and stood. “I’ll go get him.” She walked back into the holding area, not even flinching when she saw Spencer. Gold noticed her come in. “You’re welcome back to the session now.” She held her hand out to him.

He nodded and took her hand. “Lead the way, then.”

She did, and pulled him along into the hallway. “Not really private, but it’ll do.” She sat back on the bench and he sat beside her.

“Mr. Gold, it seems [Name] wants to talk to you about something, but wants me present as well.”

Gold turned to look at her, and her blush started anew. “Are you worried about my reaction?”

“More I want someone else to see it, and he’s bound by confidentiality.” She smiled at him as he waited for her to continue. She was still blushing, and it took her a minute to catch her breath. “I want to have a child…” Gold looked unsurprised by this news, and looked to be about to speak before she took his hand and squeezed it. “With you.”

His mouth fell open, and he was truly at a loss for words. Archie decided to speak up instead. “You look as if your thought is still unfinished.”

She nodded. “I asked you why, when I remembered my attack. I was wondering why, of all the men in the world, the only ones that touch me are the ones I don’t want. You’ve never forced me into anything. You rescued me from Braun. You gave me a job. You treated me like a goddamned human being. No one before that had ever treated me that well. And I think some people here treated me well out of pity for me or fear of you. I’ve loved you for a long time…You are my home.”

Archie had never heard such a touching speech. She looked to him after that, like she was unsure what should happen. “You’ll need to give him time to digest all that you’ve said.”

She nodded, still holding onto his hand. His mouth was still open, though slightly less so now. Once he had made up his mind as to how to handle this, he closed it completely, his lips creating a thin line. At first, this made her nervous, until he took the hand she wasn’t holding and cupped her cheek. She nuzzled into this touch, which made the kiss even more unexpected, though she did melt into it once she realized it was happening. When he broke this kiss, he smiled at her. “If you insist.”


End file.
